


Itsy-Bitsy Spider

by aegyoaway



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 14:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1019874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aegyoaway/pseuds/aegyoaway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie hates spiders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Itsy-Bitsy Spider

"MAC!" Charlie screamed, "MAAAAC! Get in here!!!"

Mac ran to the bathroom door, “You want me to come in? What’s going on? Are you okay, babe?”

"GET THE FUCK IN HERE MAC!"

Mac opened the door to see Charlie standing on top of the toilet, cowering against the wall. His eyes were wild and he was pointing the the far corner of the small room. Mac looked over and saw a tiny spider.

"Jesus, dude, you had me worried!"

"Just get it out of here! Kill it!!" Charlie’s eyes were starting to tear up and his voice was strained. Mac grabbed some toilet paper, quickly squished the little thing, and threw it in the trash. He held his other hand out to let Charlie down from the toilet, then wrapped a big hug around him. He pet Charlie’s hair and shushed him to calm him down.

"It’s okay, babe. It’s gone."

"I’m sorry for being a baby about spiders, man. I just really don’t like them." Mac could feel some small tears wet his shirt; Charlie was still pretty shaken, and his face was smooshed into Mac’s chest.

"I know, it’s okay," Mac repeated. Charlie looked up at him with teary eyes and pink cheeks, and Mac grinned. "I’ll be here to get ‘em for you."


End file.
